


A Deeper Bite

by TheLostBoys2



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostBoys2/pseuds/TheLostBoys2
Summary: Gonna based off the end of the movie ‘The little vampire’, but I’m changing the ending. Tony is going to wish for something else instead, But when they reunite do you think they can just stay friends?
Relationships: Rudolph/Tony
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. He had One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> First Time Writing, so I hope you enjoy :)  
> This will be a ongoing Story, so any ideas in the comments, would be appreciated.

Tony’s POV (9 years old)

I watched as my mother punched the vampire hunter, making him lose his balance. He was stepping closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Then father rushed up and pushed him off the cliff, hearing the hunter scream all the way down. Till... SPLASH! I didn’t even realize the stone was flying in the air. I looked at Rudolph to see his attention on the stone too, with a worried expression. The stone was twisting and turning. Then it was falling oh-so-close to me! I can catch it! I can catch it! “ Tony!” I heard Rudolph call out. “ Catch it!” he shots. I catch it in a graceful leap. I quickly looked over at Rudolph, who was waiting for me to continue. I looked at the bright moon, to see our time was almost up. I quickly held it to the comet. A beam of light connects them. “Tony! You know what we want! Wish it!” Rudolph yells towards me. I looked at him, not wanting him to leave. Our eyes connected and he gave me a small nod, before turning to look at the moon with the rest. I tried not focusing on him as I closed my eyes shut real tight. I wish that all the vampires would turn into humans again.. The beam got stronger! A lot stronger. I opened my eyes to see him standing next to his family with his eyes shut. All the sudden pain went through me. I can’t lose him! He’s my best friend! He can’t leave! He’s all I have! He’s mine! I quickly closed my eyes and finished before it was too late. I wish that all the vampires would turn into humans again, except Rudolph, as he begins to age. Opening my eyes again, I see him looking at me. His head turned to look at me from behind. I looked down to see a thick smoke curling around them, coming out of nowhere. I looked back up at him with worry. “ Rudulph” I could barely let out. All the vampires were disappearing, including my best friend. I will never forget him! NEVER! He smiled at me one last time, before… he was gone. … My only best friend just gone. What have I done?!


	2. He was still a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph's wakes up not understanding why his Family are human, and he's not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying, more to come!

Rudolph's pov (9 years old for about 300 years)

I wake up, uncertain of where I am. The lights were off but that didn’t stop me from seeing everything in the room. I looked around confused why it was so easy for me to see in a pitch black room. I swing the blanket over and walk over to the lightswitch. I liped it on, to an unfamiliar room. The room was small, with white walls. The window and small as well with black drapes. I looked down at my clothes to see the same outfit from earlier. Wait! Earlier? I remember the stone and the moon and The FAMILY! Then a small blonde headed boy with glasses. And that small blonde headed boy was my best friend! Tony! I remember Tony! WAIT! Why though? “ GREG” a voice came from a distance outside my door. I then hear loud stamps going downstairs? I turned around and opened my door silently. The bright hallway was hard for my eyes to adjust, but that wasn't the only thing, my skin tickled a little as well. “ GREG get down here, It’s time for supper!” I then heard a door next to me. I looked over and saw Greg coming out of his room. But I stared in shock. What is he wearing? He’s still wearing black, but a lot less, which confused me. His shirt had no sleeves at all, showing his white arms all the way to the top of his shoulders. And his hair was down with a line of white? In his hair. He stands there looking at some type of device in his hand, then he takes a quick look up at me then back down. Then all the sudden he looks back up at me with his eyes wide open as his eyebrows go up.  
“ Dude? Whatcha wearing? I didn’t know it was halloween already” he jokes. But I didn’t get all he was saying. “ Halloween? What’s a hall-a-ween?”   
He looks at me like I was stupid. “ Gregory!" I heard a voice yell from downstairs.   
“ Whatever dude, it’s time to eat” he looks at my outfit up and down, then shakes his head as he’s turning around. I look down at my outfit in confusion. What’s wrong with it? I quickly pushed the thought away and went downstairs as I was starving. But what I was hungry for, scared me. 

I made it down and went into the kitchen and saw a table, where everyone was sitting down. I looked around to see everyone dressed up so weirdly. Mother's hair was still puffy, but it was down( which she used to have it up?). Then father was in fancy type clothing? With his hair down, as it seemed to be wet. And sister darling was in a pink dress with her hair in some type of weird hairstyle, something I've never seen before. Why’s my family acting and dressing so weird today? Everyone talked at the table as they stuffed their mouths full of chicken? Ewww! Gross! What Has gotten into them? They all continued until I walked up. They all looked at me, except father, and when he did, he started choking on his food. Mother rushed up and helped him out. And in the end all eyes were all on me. 

“ Son?” father started  
“Yes father?” I question.   
“ what are you wearing?” he looked concerned. I looked down at my clothing once again and found nothing wrong with it. I looked up confused and a little frustrated now.   
“ What do you mean father?”. He looks me up and down.  
“ What silly game are you playing kid?” he asked.   
“ Oh stop it, he’s just playing dress up” mother says, which I wasn't sure what dress- up was?  
“ Can I play?” sister Anne asked.  
“ Play what?” I asked.  
“ Dress up? can I play?” I looked at her confused.  
“ I'm sorry what’s dress up?” They all looked at me weirdly again.   
“ See I told you he was crazy! You should get him checked! See what's going on in that head of his” brother Gregory says.   
Mother looks shocked at what he says and hits the side of his head.  
“Ow” he says, rubbing his head.  
“ Don’t you dare talk like that again, you understand me?” she was very mad.  
“ Yes Yes, sorry mama” he says bringing his hands up.   
“ Now apologies” she orders.  
I watch him roll his rolls “ Sorry” he says to me. I’m confused again. “ Why?” I asked.   
They all look at me again.  
“Honey are you feeling well?” mother asked. “ Yes, are you guys?” I asked. They all looked shocked. “ Now rudolph you don’t talk like that!” father says.   
“ Like what father?”   
“ You know what you said”   
“ But I didn't do anything” I say  
“ Kiddo stop arguing with me!” he raises his voice.   
“ I’m not!”   
“Okay to your room” he orders.  
“But”  
“NOw” he shot, which caused me to jump. I stamp my leg on the ground ,frustrated that no one is listening or understanding me. I turned around but stopped. I stood there remembering what I could do to make them understand me. I whistle. I didn’t dare turn around,as I waited.  
“ Rudolph?” I hear my soft sister darling's voice. I slowly turned around, hoping it worked. “ What happened to you?” she asked with a confused look.  
“ I don’t know, why is everything different and I'm not?” I asked. “ Tony made the wish, and it worked… right?” I added.   
“ Tony?” “ Oh Tony right! Yeah! HE made the WISH!” Anne jumped up out of her chair and cheered out loud. She was so happy. “ WERE HUMANS! WERE HUMANS!” she jumps around and greg jumps in. I smiled and I looked over to see my parents happy as they hugged. I was so happy for them, but I was still confused.  
“ Family?”   
They all looked at me. I looked down at myself. “ What’s wrong with me?” I was confused about why I didn't like them. “ Rudulph!” Anne spoke softly while looking sad. “ I'm sorry to say but I think”

“ YOUR STILL A VAMPIRE!” Greg yells out as he points at me. I realized I wasn’t breathing, I wasn't breathing at all,and I'm perfectly fine, except I'm scared. It was like I was In nightmare! But the thing is, I was the nightmare! I was Still A monster! A blood sucking MONSTER! 

I turned around and ran upstairs, then I was up the stairs before I knew it. “ Rudolph?” I hear my name called from downstairs. I ran into the room I came out of before, and slammed the door behind.I slid down the door and put my hands in my hair. “ no no no no” I shook my head. This can’t be! Why? This doesn't make any sense? Tony wished for what we wanted. Right? He wouldn’t… would he? Did he? But why? WHy would he keep me a vampire? He knew I didn’t want to be! What did I do? I can’t stay like this! I just can’t! Tears slid down my cheeks, as I could no longer hold them in.

“Brother dear” Anne's light voice came from the other side of the door.   
“Go Away!” I yelled while sobbing.   
“ Oh dear brother, please let me in,” she lightly said. “Can we just talk?” she asked. “ There’s no harm in that right?” 

I thought about and signed. She was right. She usually was. I scooted over and reached up and turned the knob. I saw her kneeled down with a smile on her face. She stands up and pushes the door open. As she closed the door, she sat where I used to be. Then she waits for me to spill. I loved Anne! I get along with her very well. Better than the others and she knew how I felt when I met Tony. So I know she understands what I'm feeling. But it still makes it hard to talk about, even when I'm still trying to figure out what went wrong.

“ I don’t know what happened sister. I don’t understand? What did I do wrong? Why would he keep me as a vampire? Does he even care about me or my feelings?” anger rushed through me, but Anne put her hand over mine to calm me down..

“ You're thinking crazy now brother. This is Tony we’re talking about. He’s your best friend, as well as you to him. He’s probably feeling horrible about what happened, but I know from the bottom of my heart that Tony didn't do anything to hurt you on purpose.” I Nodded understanding. She was right! Again! 

“ You're correct, thank you kind sister, I'm just lost right now. I don’t wanna be a monster! I want to be human like the rest of you. But I know I shall go on in life, But … I need answers” 

“ Then you shall get them, but at the right time. Brother…” she stopped as she was thinking of what to say. “ Father finds a job, which means we’re moving tomorrow.” She stopped as she saw my reaction. No we can’t!

“ It’s only for a couple of years, and will come back with enough money to live here once again. But I understand if you would be better off staying here, just know the family would love you to come along!” 

I was about to say something but she interpreted. “ And yes! Even as a vampire!”   
Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It is a risk though.I need time away from everything here anyways. I have to figure it out before I can see tony again. It’s for the best.

“ Alright, I'll go with” not too confident.  
She smiles and jumps up. “Great! I'll tell the family the news!” she starts to head out, but stops and looks down at me. 

“ And you're not a monster to me, nor are you to Tony” I smile up at her. “ Thank you anne” I don’t know what I would do without her. She gives a small nod and walks out, leaving me alone in the room to think. I will see you again Tony! I promise! I just need some time away right now.


	3. The Dark is Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is starting to think over what he wished for, was he wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Chapters will be shorter, while others will be longer, either way I hope you enjoy.

Tony (Age 12) 

I miss him! I miss him a lot! Where did he go? I ruined anything! My best friend is gone! Just gone. And it’s all my fault I knew I shouldn't have ever made that wish. But I was too selfish to give him the wish he wanted. I'm a terrible friend for this. I would have to be very lucky to ever see rudulph again. I messed up bad! I wish I go back in time and fix the stupid mistake I did, to cause my only best friend to leave me. 

****

The night blew in as gently as it could and pushing the white curtain up in a ghosty way resembled him of Rudolph's presence. Tony was laying in bed, just hating himself. A knock came on his door and Tony's eyes slid up slowly. “ Hey kiddo, coming to say goodnight” his mother said at the door. “ Goodnight mom” he said annoyed, which he didn't mean to sound that way. His Mother stood there thinking, but she just decided to leave it and let him sleep. He yawned after hearing the door shut, then before turning over on his side to face the window that let the perfect breeze. His eyes shut and he sank into the bed. 

Anna, Rudolph and Gregory were all in his dream. They all gave him a hug. Gregory had given him a hug and a pat on the back. Anne then gave him one as well and a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. The last was rudolph. The hug lasted longer than expected. So Tony tried pulling back but Rudolph wouldn’t let go. Tony looked up at the taller boy in confusion.Then the taller boy bent down and met the side of Tony's neck. Rudolph did not hold back from sinking his teeth into Tony’s neck. 

The next thing he knew, they were both flying. High in the sky, as the wind hit their faces. Tony missed the wind whipping his hair, as he held on to Rudolph's hand. He looked up and saw clouds above him, like he could touch the sky. Then they were falling! Tony tried reaching out for Rudolph's hand when he was too far. It was getting hard to breathe the feather he went down. “ TONY!” Rudolph shouts while reaching for him from above. Tony reaches again but it's no use. He just closes his eyes and smiles remembering Rudolph's face. Then … BAM! 

“ Nooooo” Tony shouts out. He is breathing heavily now. In sudden panic, Tony quickly grabbed his glasses off his small table and slapped them on his face, then looked around still trying to catch his breath. Then he looks at his window and tears come down. I'm so sorry rudolph!


	4. I have Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph is finally getting to age, now how will he deal with this fact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading, I promise it will get good soon.

Rudolph POV (Age 14)

I’m impatient. Very impatience! But I like things done quickly. I like getting things done and over with. It’s only been five years, and I haven't changed much. I thought being a vampire would continue to suck, but it’s not as bad as I thought. Now wait! I’m not saying I want to be a vampire, I'm just used to it (kinda) by now. I thought Tony left me off being a vampire, but to my surprise he left me off with another thing as well. He’s given me the ability to age. So instead of being stuck as nine forever, I’m finally allowed to grow like the rest. Which makes me very happy. I’ve always wanted to grow sense the day I first became a vampire. So I thank him for that. But as I was saying, I haven’t really changed much. I still wear dark clothing (could never give that up) but laided of the heavy clothing like I use too. 

Now when it comes to my family, we've been trying to … if I’m being honest, it’s been hard. We moved to Ireland, which is about nine hours away from my hometown(Scotland.) I miss my home though. I don’t like living here in Ireland. Now don’t get me wrong, the people are friendly and all, but it’s not my home, also being a vampire kinda makes it hard to make friends. Speaking of that! I've had to be homeschooled, and my English has gotten a lot better. As well as … What do they call it? Oh right! Slang. I’m starting to understand how humans talk now. Mother says that humans ( including herself now) find ways to shorten their english words, for two reasons. One, they are in a hurry. Two, they are too lazy to talk. So I now know what Tony was trying to say when he used to call me “dude”. 

There's a bottle of blood for me in the basement where I live. Father gets them from the hopstils, sense he’s a doctor. I have to live in the basement, for my family's safety and for mine, from the sunlight. But I’m lucky to have such wonderful siblings to come down and talk to me. Greg says he isn't afraid of me, But I know he is, which breaks my heart. If I had one. Anne though, she loves spending time with me, as well I do with her. She tells me about her day at school, and I tell her about how great it is to grow. But sometimes I get confused with my body. Mother says it’s just part of growing, and it’s normal. But it is very strange. I just half of me finally know what it’s like to be human.

I miss Tony. I miss him a lot. I thought leaving him would help us, but it only made it worse. I forgave him a long time ago, but it’s too late to run back. I have to stay with the family. I think father will be working here for another Two years, then we go back to scotland (finally). I can’t wait to see Tony. I hope he hasn't forgotten me. I wonder if he still thinks of me as his best friend? Maybe he had gotten a new one? Would I be happy for him If he did? I hope he’s waiting for me! But that seems wrong. I don’t know what to think. All I know is I miss him and I can’t wait to see him again. He makes me happy. And I haven't truly been happy for a long time.


	5. Your Eyes Say More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a little rough on Tony... Just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep on Reading, it's getting good :)

Tony POV (Age 16) 

"Get up dumbshit!”Nigel yells down at me while kicking my stomach as I gasp for air. I was going to cry any second, by how much pain I was in. “ What’s this?” Flint says as he rips pages from my history book. “ This looks important,” he throws it to the side and dumps the rest of my things out from my bag and onto the locker room floor. 

“ You had enough yet? Chicken shit?” Nigel yells again. I didn’t answer, I couldn’t breath. All the sudden I feel myself getting lifted off the ground. He pulls me up from the collar of my shirt and brings me face to face with him. He's gotten bigger and taller. They both have sense they were bullying me when we were kids. But this time, I have no one to back me up. “Huh?” His anger made him look a lot scarier. I still didn’t answer which I regret after I felt his first contact with my stomach again. It hurt so much, but there was no way I was backing down now. He wasn’t getting away with what he said. “ You think he learned his lesson?” Flint asked, then looked at me and smirked at his twin brother’s work. “ Nah, he looks like he needs a longer lesson” Nigel said. He still looked angry at what I said. “ What do you think? Should I let you go? Did you learn your lesson about talking back?” he was really up in my face now. I gulped and prayed before answering. “ I don’t care what you do to me! Go on, break me down, tell there’s nothing left, but I will not say it’s okay for you to talk bad about my best friend! Rudupoh is not a bitch! So you can go FUCK OFF!” I yelled in his face at the end. 

He brings his fist back and ready to punch again. Tell riiiiiiinnnnnggggg. The bell for the next block saved my ass. He looks annoyed but backs down. “ I’m not done with you! You got that? I'm not done!” he yells. His brother comes up behind him and grabs his shoulder. He gets his brothers hand off of him and seems like he’s stamping out. Flint looks at me in disgust before leavin me all alone in the boys locker room. I took a deep breath and slowly slid up the locker. I could barely stand but I needed to find Melody. I took a step but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I just wanted to die. The pain hurt, but not as much as the depression. 

Bing! I've forgotten all about my phone. I slowly and painfully reached into my back pocket and took out my phone. 

Melody- where are you?  
Me- locker room  
Melody- on my way

She already knew. I waited for her to come, Intel I heard that door crack open. “Tony?” I hear her light voice. “ Yeah” it hurt to talk. She opened it wide and walked in. She went around the wall blocking me and her,and saw me on the floor. She gasped out loud and covered her mouth. “ Tony!” she ran up and got down to my level. She put a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. “ what happened?” she looked frightened at the sight. “ the twins again”. Her expression quickly changed into anger. “ That’s it!” she was getting back up, but I quickly pulled her down. 

“ No! Please… stay here with me?” I begged.  
She looked back at the door and signed. She thinks for a second then nods. “ Okay, let’s get you up though” she put her arm around my waist and I put my arm around her neck, as she slowly lifted me up.

“Ow! It hurts!” I cry out. She stops moving and looks up at me in worrie. “What hurts?” she asked.  
Everything “My stomach mosty” 

“Ok let’s get you to the bench” she says slowly walking again. I bit on my lip, stopping me from crying. She gets me to the bench and seats me down carefully. She stands in front of me and puts her hands on her small hips, while looking down at me.“ We gotta do something about those jerks!” and turns around and goes to get a rag and goes to the sink. She gets it soaked with cold water and walks back to me. "I can’t keep seeing you like this!” she puts the rag on my cheek where it’s bleeding.“ What did they say this time?” she asked.

“They brought up rudolph…” I answered. She looks down shaking her head. She was the only one I told about when it came to rudolph. “ It was my fault, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but…” 

“ I understand why” she interprets. “ I just… I wish you would be more careful… maybe you should try to forget about...him?” she says it, but I know she wants to take it back. “  
"I can’t do that melody! I won’t do that!” I say.

“ Have you tried?” she says fast. I was shocked at what she said. This was something I never heard from her. Are you not telling me something? "What?” I was confused where she was taking this conversation too. 

"I mean... I’m sorry tony! Never mind. I just don’t want you hurt.” She take the rag off and walks back to the sink.  
"How would rudolph get me hurt?” I needed to know what she’s trying to say. She signs and turns off the water. “ look! I know you don’t want to hear this, but it sounds like  
Rudolph left you… maybe it’s time to do the same” she looks at the ground now. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I didn’t know what to say to that. I can’t give up on him. But he left me! He had a good reason to think. But I need him! Does he even need me too? Am I still his best friend? Oh who am I kidding! I mussed up. I messed up bad, and now I’ll never see Rudolph again because of me. I wish I could say sorry to you rudolph! If I could, I would. But let’s face it, An apology isn't going to fix the damage I've done to you. 

“Tony?” I quickly looked up, leaving my thoughts. Melody looked worried. She had regret, I could tell. “ I’m sorry I should of not of said that.'' She walks over and sits next to me. 

“ No, you have a point” I forced myself to say. 

“Yeah but that doesn't give me the right to say that. I know you care for him, and maybe he will come back, I don’t know. But I shouldn’t tell you to lose hope. I was to say that… I’m sorry.” she says wrapping her arm around me and laying her head against mine. 

“Thank you” that was all I could say. I needed time to think. She smiles and kisses the side of my cheek. What would I do without her? … but what would I do without him?


	6. “Is it easy to tell?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph is finally coming back Home ... What will he think when he can finally go back to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestion, I will take! 
> 
> Don't worry though, there's more to come ;)

Rudolph POV (Age16)

Finally! We're moving back home! I missed scotland so much! But not as much as tony. I can’t wait to see him again. 

"Brother dear, how are we going to get you outside?” Anne says coming down the stairs of the basement. I rushed over to the window and opened the curtains. I admently closed them and hissed. The sun burned my face. I hear my sister laughing behind me.

“It’s not funny” my good mood was gone. She quickly stops laughing, and frowns at my change of mood. 

“It’s a little funny dontcha think?” she is trying to joke around.

“No!” I said harshly. She frowns again. I walk past her and fill up my suitcase on top of my cuffin. She stands next to me and helps.

“You are nervous” wasn't a question. I sign and nod. “ Is it easy to tell?” I joked. She smiles. “Everything will be fine, I promise brother” she moved to give me a hug and I gladly hugged back. She quickly steps back and takes off the suitcase and pats the cuffin. I just looked at her confused. “ Well?... get in!” she orders. 

“Why?” I asked. She rolls her eyes. “because… how do you think we're going to get you out there?” she shake her head, by me being dumb found. She has a point though. “ Uh okay” I step inside and lay down. I look up to see her smiling down. “ Do you have everything?” she asks. I quickly sit back up and rush out of the cuffin. I looked around and saw nothing left for me. 

I stand there with my back facing Anne. I sign and look at the window. I can do this! I feel a hand on my shoulder. “ I'm not ready, sister." How can I be?

“It will be great I promise. Just have to be a brave big brother”. I turned slightly and gave a small smile. I quickly change the subject

“Is the family ready?”. She laughs “Ready as can be” she says. I rushed past her and out the room and downstairs. I see the door wide open as father takes boxes out to the car. I took the last step and rushed against the wall, slowly taking small steps, careful not to get burnt by the light of the open door. I heard mother gasp as she leaves her brother's side to shut the door for me.

" Thank you, kind mother” I say stepping away from the wall. 

“Will you stop talkin like that bro?” gregory looks up from his phone and smirks.

“Will you?” I joked back.

“Make me” he stands straight and pushes his chest out, ready for a fight. I hiss at him, which spooks him. I laugh at him for not being tough anymore.

“Dude! Not cool!” Greg says shaking his head before looking back at his phone. 

My door opens wide and father comes looking exhausted. “ Well we're all packed and ready to go… son? How are we going to get you?” 

“My coffin” I intercepted. He nodded but quickly looked confused. “ What?” I asked.

“Where is it?” he asked. Oh… yeah I must have forgotten that upstairs “Umm can I have some help please” I hear Anne's voice from upstairs. I quickly rushed up to see her trying to pull the coffin but she’s failing. “Oh dear sister! Please let me” I say, feeling bad. She steps back and I lift the coffin above my head. She looks shocked for a second but then shakes her head, knowing I was showing off. Light as a feather. I let her go downstairs first and followed after her. “Okay I got” I said, reaching the family again. I place it down and look at my family. They all look at each other and nod to me. I took a breath and I stepped in. I layed down and felt like I was breathing. Not like I can though. Mother steps up and looks down at me and gives me a soft smile. “ We'll be there before you know it,” she kindly says before slowly closing the coffin. I can do this! I can do this! … home here I can come… I’m coming to Tony. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.


	7. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had enough! He needed to forget about him Rudolph, No matter what it takes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Reading?
> 
> If you do, your either going to love me or hate me, Lol.

Tony’s POV (Age 16) 

Tony- I miss you  
Melody - I miss u to  
Tony- wish I could see you tonight. Parents arent home ;)   
Melody- lol I wish, but I gotta go to a friends house tonight   
Tony - who? Rebecca?   
Melody- yeah she wants to hangout, sense Im mostly with u all the time lol.   
Tony- I don't regret that tho   
Melody- me too :p   
Tony- good  
Melody- u gonna be ok, being home alone?  
Tony- Im good, I'm used to it by now.   
Melody- lol poor thing  
Tony- :(   
Melody- lol, I gtg ttyl ok?  
Tony- ok gotta shower anyways, love u  
Melody- love u too 

I step out after my long shower and grab a clean towel. I dried up and put it around my waist, as I reached another to dry my hair. I dried my hair as I looked into the mirror. Hmm… A nerdy kid to...this. I look at my body in the mirror. I had a nice one too. Nothing too much. I worked hard to get some abs though. I signed as I continued drying up. After I did the rest of the basic things, then went into my room. I opened my drawer and got a pair of boxers and put those on. I grabbed my book that I was reading and flopped on my bed. 

I closed the book and tossed the book aside. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I looked around the room, bored as hell. My eyes ran through the room a couple of times before stopping at my small desk, that I kept from being a little kid. I got up and walked over. I looked down and opened a drawer. A yellow folder laid inside, I picked it up and opened it to see all my old drawings. I smiled, seeing all the drawings I did. 

These are so bad! I continued looking until I got to my drawings of vampires. So many emotions went through me as I looked down at my drawing of Rudolph. I wonder if he looks the same? … I wonder if he’s okay … it’s all my fault. Maybe Melody was right. I need to just forget him … can I do that though? I have to try! He did, so I can too! I looked down again and all my confidence of forgetting him, went all out the window. 

Anger went through me. I dropped the drawings and went downstairs. My heart was pounding. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! WHY CAN’T I FORGET HIM! HE IS NOT IMPORTANT! HE LEFT YOU! HE’S, HE’S A , A … AHHHH!!!! FORGET HIM!!!! I rushed downstairs and hit the first thing I saw. I heard glass break behind me as I carried on walking. IM SO DUMB! SUCH A DUMBASS! 

I was so mad! But I knew I needed to calm down, but it was hard too. I put my hands in my hair, as I took deep breaths. It didn’t help much, until I turned around to see something that finally could calm me down. Something I needed, but never thought I could get my hands on.

****

I slowly took a slow step up the stairs feeling a little dizzy… Okay, a lot dizzy. I felt weird, and sick, but good. Each step of the stairs, made me feel like I was climbing a really high mountain, and any second now I will just fall. Like I was flying all over again. I somehow make it to my door… I think? But anyway push open and walk slowly inside and crash on my bed. I giggle feeling so weird and bring the bottle up to my mouth. I smile before taking another sip. 

The good feeling only lasted so long, before all the sadness rushed through me again. I feel like I just got crushed, then thrown away and forgotten. I sat up already having a major headache and I threw the bottle across the room. It made a huge sound as It hit the wall. Glass was everyone now. Tears forced their way out, having no control of them. I just want this all to end! I can’t do this anymore! No more getting bullied and hurt! No more feeling left out! No more parents saying there love me, then just walk out! No more.. Rudolph! JUST NO MORE! 

I sat up and regretted it as my head pounded. But doesnt matter as I stand up and grab my leather jacket and head downstairs. I rushed downstairs again and grabbed my keys off the key holder and went for the door. I was just about to open the front door when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it and saw Medley. I was debating if I should answer it or not. But she didn't do anything wrong to deserve to be ignored. 

Hello?  
Hey babe, how's it going?   
Uh, not bad  
Oh, yeah well I just wanted to check on ya. Rebecca is taking her sweet time talking to the cute pizza guy. *she laughs*   
Umm .. sounds like her   
Yeah...You okay?   
Yeah! Why do you ask?  
Uh, I don’t know, you just sound kinda, off?  
No I’m all good baby  
*she giggles* well okay, I got to go, but do you think I can come over tomorrow?   
…   
Hello?  
UH! Sorry, just thinkin. Umm yeah, come on over  
Okay good, I’ll see you tomorrow then  
Can’t wait  
Me too, Goodnight love you  
Love you too, bye   
Bye


	8. All I see is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is reliving his past, but what will that bring him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Will be updating all this week!* 
> 
> Thank you for waiting and reading!

Tony's POV

The phone drops out of my hands, after I hung up. Realization hits me as being this drunk is wrong. I have a beautiful girlfriend who actually loves me for me but…   
Why can’t I get him out of my head? Why can’t I just move on!? I go to the door and walk out, closing it behind me. I want to move on, but first I just remember, remember the feeling of being truly happy. 

I walk along the road, how it’s almost covered with grass now. I haven't been out here for so long, as I know It’s not really a farm anymore. The barn is old and the red paint has completely faded. It makes me wonder what happened over the years? I haven’t seen anyone make their way down here in a long time. It’s sad how it all came to waste, I had great memories down here. 

I’m a little dizzy as I walk up to the barn doors. I heard birds flying away as I begin opening one, but right when it's half way open, the door falls. 'It must of been a really old door?' 

I brought out my phone to bring some light inside, but the little light was giving me a headache...Or maybe it was the alcohol? Whatever it was, it made me distracted by the barn inside. It looked the same, as the hay was still inside. All it needed was some cows, to bring this barn back in its place. 

This place brought back memories, as I remember Rub's face, that day he needed to drink, or as he said, "Feed." He was so pal that day, seemed so tired and helpless, and all I wanted to do was help him. Then he saved me that night, I couldn't believe a vampire would save a human like me? That was the moment I really grow close to him... because he was the only one who seen me. The real me, and still wanted to be my friend. 

Being so young at the time, I didn't save the little moments, because I thought they would last forever, but now I realize, I should of saved it all in my mind. The feeling as the wind hit my face and through my hair, as we went above the clouds. The sound of the beautiful whistle, coming from Anna's full lips. Gregory's dark eyes and sharp hair that tells a story, and even the sharp teeth I seen every time Rudolph would smile. I missed it all, when they were all by my side. 

Suddenly I became very dizzy and my walk was unbalanced, making me fall against hay. I put my hands against my head, groaning as pain was pounding. Wanting to go back home, and lay in bed, I was just too weak to stand back up. 

I layed there in silence, as I felt tears run down my cheeks. I wanted the pain to go away, along with my past. Closing my eyes, I focused on my heart beating, making me calm. 

***

"You're not a brother!" he hissed.   
"Well I'm not a sister..." I watch him carefully.   
"You're a human, You're full of blood!" His Sharp teeth show.  
"Gonna keep it that way, Dude!" I say walking backwards.


End file.
